


when we find some time alone

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just a kiss good night; it's a promise, and something a little more filthy too, more tongue and heat than the way Bruce kissed him before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we find some time alone

"This," Bruce says. It's Saturday afternoon and they're eating outside the mall on one of the benches, both of them covered in icing from the gigantic Cinnabon they just split. "Is amazing. Why have I been paying twenty dollars a plate for dessert?"

Jason snorts. "Dunno," he says. "Maybe because you're rolling in money and you didn't even feel the pain of it?"

"I'm not _rolling_ in money," Bruce says. It always makes him squirm a little when Jason brings up the money thing, so Jason does it often, because Bruce is - sort of fucking cute when he's uncomfortable. For god's sake, Bruce pulled out a fucking black Amex card at the food court.

"Uh-huh," Jason says. "That's why Damian goes to that fancy school."

Bruce _blushes_. "That was his _mother's_ idea. I'd prefer if he got if he interacted with children who are more -"

"Normal?" Jason teases. Bruce gives him a look. "Sorry, sorry," Jason says. "I'm sure he'll grow up just fine."

"Thank you," Bruce says.

Jason nods, starts to say something and stops, then thinks _fuck it_ and tries again. "Can I ask? You know, about his…"

"His mother?" Bruce asks, and Jason nods. He's never dated anyone with a _kid_ before. It's fucking _weird_ , makes him feel like a grown-up and about twelve all at once. "A very brief affair that resulted in Damian. We try to be… civil. We have joint custody, though she doesn't take advantage of that very often anymore."

"I'm sorry," Jason says. "But hey, both my parents were dirtbags. At least he's got one good one."

"Thank you," Bruce says again. "Your parents, they're?"

"I'm an orphan," Jason says quickly. "My dad disappeared, and my ma…" He swallows, kicks Bruce's leg. "This is _not_ the kind of shit you talk about on a first date, Bruce. What, are you new?"

Bruce laughs, and it's this full, rich, warm thing that just kills Jason. "In some ways, yes," Bruce admits. "You try dating when you have an eleven-year-old child pulling you in several directions."

"I think I'm set." Jason grins, and then he does what he's been itching to do for the last five minutes. He wipes the frosting off the bottom of Bruce's lip, licks it off his finger. Bruce's eyes widen slightly, and his voice is a little hoarse when he asks, "When do you have to be at work?"

"Well," Jason says, "if I'm responsible, about fifteen minutes. But it's Tim and Roy waiting for me, and yesterday they were an hour and a half late because they got lost somewhere getting _snow cones_ , so…"

They make out on the bench for a while, licking the taste of cinnamon and sugar out of each other's mouths until Jason drags Bruce to his car and pushes him back against it, gets all caught up in the heat of him, the feel of Bruce's body against his. He ends up with Bruce's huge hand down his jeans, wrapped around his dick, and when Bruce pulls his hand out of his pants, messy and wet, Jason grabs him and licks it clean.

"I'm fairly certain," Bruce says, "that that's not the usual etiquette for a first date."

"Nah," Jason says. "But you met me at a _mall_ , so you gotta expect a certain level of trashiness."

Bruce shakes his head, looks like maybe he's going to say something that's bound to make Jason's head spin, but he just kisses Jason again all soft and sweet and says, "Now you really _should_ get to work."

"Fine," Jason says. "But _don't_ think you're having some kind of responsible influence on me."

Bruce laughs. "I wouldn't dream of it."

 

*

 

"So anyway," Dick says, unpacking a box full of new Star Wars merchandise. Jason's only sort of been listening; he's trying to figure out if he has anything acceptable to wear when Bruce takes him out tonight. ("Since I'm rolling in money," Bruce told him on the phone yesterday, "I figured I could treat again." "Yeah," Jason says. "I really broke the bank with the mall food last time, huh?")

"If we get there about eight-thirty tonight coverage is only half-price," Dick says.

"Huh?"

"At the club," Dick says. "You know, the one Jesse said she could get all of us into?"

"Oh," Jason says. "Sure. When is that?"

"Tonight," Dick says, like maybe he's already mentioned it.

"Tonight?"

Dick looks him over. "Have you been taking some of Tim's drugs? I know he's tiny, but he's got a way higher tolerance than you, Jay, and you don't wanna mess with that."

"Shut up," Jason says. He rips open another box. "No, I just - I can't tonight, Dickie. I've got a date."

"Oh," Dick says. "Okay."

"I mean," Jason says. His skin itches all over, and he can't really look at Dick. "I can cancel, if… If you really want me to go with you guys, but…"

"No," Dick says. "It's fine. You go on your date. We'll catch you for the next one."

Jason feels like shit.

 

*

 

"Jason," Bruce asks him halfway through dinner, "Is everything all right? Is your food okay?"

Jason blushes like an idiot. He's been distracted, has been ever since Bruce picked him up and Dick started texting him about tonight - not about his date, but about the club he and Roy and Tim are going to. Jason finally had to turn his phone off, but he still feels guilty for not going, guilty for _feeling_ guilty when he's sitting right here with Bruce -

"Yeah," Jason says. He smiles at Bruce, hopes it looks real. "I'm sorry, man, the food is great. I guess I'm just a little distracted."

Bruce nods. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Nah," Jason says. "It's just my friends being idiots, you know? _You've_ seen them."

"Mm," Bruce says. "It's not my place to judge. I don't know any of them."

Jason snorts. "Jesus, you're perfect," he blurts out, and Bruce _blinks_ at him. "I mean," Jason stammers. "I just mean. I guess I'm a little confused about why you asked me out, Bruce. I'm kind of…"

"Young?" Bruce asks.

"Sure, that too," Jason says. That's not the part that's been bothering him though. Bruce is _hot_ and yeah, he has a kid and that's pretty weird, but the age thing doesn't fuck with him as much as - "It's just," Jason says. "You've got your life all… Put together. I'm a _mess_. Why would you…"

"Jason," Bruce says. He reaches across the table and puts his hand over Jason's, looks him right in the eye. "I'll admit, the first time I saw you my attraction was purely - physical. You're beautiful, Jason. Truly."

"Nah, not really," Jason says. "You should see -"

"I wasn't finished," Bruce says in a way that goes _right_ to Jason's dick. "But just getting to know you this past week or so, I've seen… I'd be very disappointed if this was our last meal together, Jason."

"Oh, not possible," Jason says. He grins. "You still have to try a big pretzel, and there's this place in the mall that sells _amazing_ chili dogs…"

"You know," Bruce says, "I've never actually had one of those."

Jason stares at him. "You really were deprived, huh? What, did your parents just ban junk food or something?"

"I don't think so," Bruce says. "But they died when I was quite young, so I could be wrong."

"Shit," Jason says. Sometimes he's just too good at saying exactly what he shouldn't. "I'm sorry, I -"

Bruce squeezes his hand. "That's all right," Bruce says. "You didn't know."

Jason nods, starts back in on his food. "So did you… I mean, were you…"

"I have a butler who was and is very close. After my parents passed, he raised me."

"Jesus," Jason breathes out. "A _butler_. The hell are you _doing_ here, Bruce? Shouldn't you be somewhere else with a future trophy wife?"

Bruce smirks, teases, "What makes you think that's not exactly what I'm doing?"

 

*

 

After dinner, Bruce drives Jason home. He walks Jason to the door of the apartment complex and they stand under the porchlight. It's still early; normally Jason would just be going _out_ at this time, and the city hums around them.

"I'd invite you up," Jason says. "But I have this roommate who would make it her business to embarrass you."

Bruce chuckles. "I'm sure I could handle that."

"Well, yeah, maybe," Jason agrees, reaching out to mess with Bruce's tie. "Only if you came up, it would be really difficult for me not to want you to fuck me through the mattress, and I'm _really_ trying to keep you from figuring out what a slut I am."

"Jason," Bruce says. He sounds like he's not sure whether to laugh or be scandalized. "I wouldn't think that of you."

"Maybe you _should_."

"Jason," Bruce says, and it's that same voice from earlier that woke his dick _right_ up, and Bruce eases him back against the wall and gets right up close to him and says, "Stop trying to scare me away. Do you _want_ me to leave you alone?"

"No," Jason says. He licks his lips, and Bruce feels so massive against him, and every part of him wants to wrap his legs around Bruce and make him take him upstairs. But he's _trying_ to do this right. He doesn't want - he doesn't want Bruce to end up being one more person who just -

"Sorry," Jason says. "It's just - habit."

"Hm," Bruce says. He runs his hand through Jason's hair, and Jason melts for it. "Well, that's just something I'll have to help you work on."

"Yeah," Jason agrees.

"And in the meantime…" Bruce kisses him, and somehow it's different than before. It's not just a kiss good night; it's a promise, and something a little more filthy too, more tongue and heat than the way Bruce kissed him before. Jason reaches up, gets his hand in Bruce's hair and asks, "Okay, _now_ you have to go or I'm dragging you upstairs and riding you for _hours_."

Bruce's eyes go dark, and he licks his lips. "You paint some very vivid pictures, Jason."

"Well, I've had some _very_ vivid fantasies," Jason admits.

"Hn," Bruce says. He traces Jason's bottom lip, and Jason licks at the tip of it. "That… is promising."

"Yeah," Jason grins. "You just wait, you'll see how promising it really _is_."

Bruce kisses him again, long and slow and perfect, and then Jason heads upstairs. Steph's still not home, probably at Kara's having crazy monkey sex, so Jason hops in the shower and spends a good long while with his hand on his dick, thinking about _Bruce's_ hand there.

When he gets out of the shower, he turns on his phone. There are a couple of texts from Roy, each one less comprehensible than the last, and one from Dick that just says _this feels weird without you._

Jason sighs, plops down on his bed and texts Bruce instead. _What's your schedule looking like Sunday night?_

It's a couple minutes before Bruce responds - Jason's not even sure how far away that palace he lives in _is_ , only that it's outside the city - and then: _Nothing planned so far._

 _Good_ , Jason answers. _I'm cooking you dinner._

 

*

 

"You still seeing that old guy?" Roy asks the next afternoon. All three of them are at the counter, Tim and Roy and Jason. Tim and Roy are too hungover to do much work, for a change.

"He's not old," Jason says. "And yes."

"But he's _rich_ , right?" Roy asks. "Man, out of all of us, I never thought you'd be the one to end up with a sugar daddy. No offense, Tim."

"Fuck you very much," Tim says from where he's sprawled out on the counter. He looks even more worn out than Roy: he has his glasses on today, and he's just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, not even a pair of heels.

"'s okay, baby, _I'll_ be your sugar daddy if I ever start making money."

"That means doing actual _work_ ," Tim says. "Speaking of which, go do some."

Roy gives him a weird look, but he leaves the counter, and Tim rolls his eyes up to look at Jason. "Don't let Roy or Dick fuck with you, okay? Your guy seems nice."

"Oh," Jason says, not sure what to do with Tim being… normal.

"I mean he makes you happy, right?" Tim asks.

Jason hadn't really thought about it, but - "Yeah," he says. "He does."

Tim makes a gesture like he means _then there you go_.

"Hey," Jason says. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Tim scowls. "I'm _always_ nice. You're just too much of a grouch to notice."

"I'm not a -"

"How about sexually frustrated?"

Jason doesn't say anything. Tim's probably right, which is _annoying_. "Whatever," Jason says. "Just - go make sure Roy isn't lying in a puddle of vomit back there."

 

*

 

Bruce picks Jason up and drives him to his house - _mansion_ \- which is good, because Jason wouldn't have found the place on his own. Winding roads, tiny dirt pathways, and then all at once -

"Jesus," Jason breathes out. "We are _never_ going to my place."

He gets out of the car and Bruce shows him around a little - the beautiful dining room big enough to feed an army, the gardens that look half-wild, and then the kitchen. It's a gigantic kitchen, which Jason was pretty much expecting, but it still takes him a minute just to get situated. He's used to having to work on tiny counters, around half a dozen bottles of liquor and twelve boxes of cereal.

"Normally Alfred cooks for us, as I'm known to burn water, but I gave him the night off," Bruce says.

Jason shakes his head. "You really can't cook?"

"Well," Bruce says. "As you said, I'm rolling in money. There never seemed to be a need."

"Right," Jason says. He starts pulling all the ingredients he told Bruce to buy out of the cabinets. "Well, how do you feel about dishes?"

Bruce grins. "I excel at them, I'd say."

"Good," Jason says. "So then go sit down; I don't like anyone hovering when I cook."

He can feel Bruce's eyes on him the whole time, though. He's not used to anyone being around when he cooks. Usually, it's just for himself or Steph or any of the of the other helpless idiots he hangs out with, people who have been kicked out of the kitchen enough times to know better.

And Bruce... "I don’t know what you like," Jason says. "I guess I should've asked before I decided what we're having. It won't be _fancy_ or anything."

Bruce laughs, and Jason turns around to catch him smiling. He's got the five o'clock shadow going today, and it's _really_ fucking distracting.

"I grew up rich, Jason," Bruce says. "That doesn't mean I've never had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Man," Jason laughs, "the fact that you think that's the epitome of being poor is honestly fucking adorable."

"Hm," Bruce says. "Adorable?"

Jason walks over to where Bruce is sitting at the counter. He has a couple minutes while he's waiting for the chicken to come out of the oven, and he could be cleaning up a little more, but he _really_ needs to get his hands on Bruce, step right between Bruce's legs and kiss him. Bruce grabs his hips, runs his hands up Jason's body while he opens Jason's mouth with his tongue.

"God," Jason says. The oven's going to beep any minute, and all he wants to do is drop to the floor and let Bruce fuck his _mouth_.

"Bruce," Jason says. "Promise me you're gonna fuck me today. I can't take it anymore."

Bruce laughs, _smirks_. "I would've done that already," he says. "But _someone_ wanted to make me dinner."

"Fuck," Jason says. Bruce's hands seem to be everywhere at once, and it's making him dizzy. "I'll make you a cheese _sandwich_ if it gets you inside of me, man, just -"

The oven beeps, and Jason growls and pulls back. Bruce follows him back to the oven, and after Jason sets the pan down on top of the stove, Bruce leans down and kisses Jason's neck, his shoulder. "Will all this hold for a while?"

Jason shivers. Bruce slips his hand under Jason's t-shirt. "Where's - ah - where's the kid?"

"Staying at a friend's house," Bruce says.

"He has _friends_?" Jason asks, and Bruce chuckles, says, "He's not _so_ bad, you know."

"Right," Jason says. Bruce's hands are on his abs, reaching up further to tweak his nipples, and he can't even remember what he _asked_.

"So," Bruce asks, "Will the food keep?"

" _Yes_ ," Jason says, and it's like that's the magic word because Bruce turns him around and lifts him up.

"You gonna carry me to your bedroom?" Jason asks, slipping his arms around Bruce's neck, his legs around Bruce's waist.

"It's just up the stairs," Bruce says, starting out of the kitchen.

"Up the - Bruce, I can _walk_." But he doesn't make a move to get out of Bruce's arms, and Bruce doesn't set him down until they reach his bedroom. Bruce kisses him again, long and hard like to make Jason fall apart. Then he tugs Jason's shirt off and kisses all over his neck, his shoulders, takes one of Jason's nipples in his mouth and then the other. He nudges Jason back toward the bed and Jason goes, starts to work his jeans off before Bruce brushes him out of the way and does it for him.

Bruce traces his fingers over Jason's ribs, right where he has the tattoo of a blue jay that he got years ago. "You're gorgeous," Bruce tells him. He leans down to kiss Jason again, pulls Jason's jeans all the way off.

"Are you kidding me?" Jason asks. "Look at _you_."

Bruce smiles at him, and it's warm and beautiful and goes right to Bruce's eyes. "I'd much rather," he says, tracing his thumb over Jason's bottom lip, "look at _you_."

Jason opens his mouth and sucks Bruce's thumb inside. Bruce's eyes go wide and Jason takes him in further, licking and sucking on Bruce like he can't get enough. "Jason," Bruce says breathlessly. "Jay," he tries, and Jason raises an eyebrow.

"Is that all right?" Bruce asks. He runs his free hand through Jason's hair, tugging gently at strands of blue and black. "Do you mind if I -"

He releases Bruce's thumb with a pop, smiles up at him. "If you call me Jay?" Jason asks. "Yeah, man, of course. But only if you take some _clothes_ off, Bruce, jesus."

"Of course," Bruce says. He strips down, first his shirt and belt, then his trousers, until all that's left are his boxers. Jason sits back up, cups Bruce's waist and kisses his stomach, the trail of hair leading down. He can feel Bruce straining against his boxers, and he blinks up at Bruce and asks, "Can I?"

" _Yes_ ," Bruce says, and Jason pushes them down to be greeted with the sight of Bruce's cock, huge and leaking with precome.

"God," Jason says. He leans forward to lick some of the precome from the tip, swirling his tongue around the head. Bruce makes this soft little _whine_ and if Jason hadn't already lost his mind just from touching Bruce, he would've right then. "So," Jason murmurs, kissing his way down Bruce's cock. "I'm _not_ going to be able to take all of you, at least not without - heh - practice," Jason says. "But I _need_ to suck you."

" _Please_ ," Bruce says, and that's permission enough for Jason.

It's been a while since he's done this - maybe years since he's done it _sober_ \- but it really doesn't matter. He gets Bruce in his mouth, taking him down with slow suction, and before Jason even gets Bruce anywhere near his throat Bruce lets out this low, heavy groan. Jason looks up at him, and Bruce says, "I've been - thinking about your mouth quite a lot, Jay."

Jason pulls off, licks Bruce from base to tip and then back down. "Just my mouth?" he teases.

"No," Bruce says. There's a shake in his voice when Jason ducks his head to suck Bruce's balls into his mouth. "Ev - everything," Bruce says as Jason moves back to Bruce's cock. "Your mouth around me, your ass, the shape of your thighs."

If Jason didn't have a mouthful of Bruce's cock, he'd probably blush. "I thought about," Bruce says, "the noises I'd like to hear you make."

Jason moans around him, moans even harder when Bruce tugs at his hair. He reaches for his boxers to give himself a squeeze, and Bruce says, "Don't do that yet." Jason blinks up at him. "I believe you said something the other day," Bruce says, brushing the hair back from Jason's face, "About riding me."

Jason releases Bruce, says, "Jesus, I'll fuckin' _beg_ if you want me to," and Bruce chuckles. "That's not necessary," he says. "Besides, I should be the one begging you."

He can't figure out what the hell Bruce is talking about, so he doesn't say anything, just licks his lips and pushes his boxers down while Bruce turns to grab the lube out of the nightstand drawer. When Bruce comes back, he gets on the bed behind Jason, tipping Jason's head up to kiss him. Then Bruce kisses the corner of his mouth, his cheek, the shell of his ear and asks, "How long has it been?"

Really, he'd have to do some serious calculations to figure _that_ one out. The last time was one in a string of guys that Dick didn't like, and -

"Uh," Jason says. "A while."

Bruce nods and then slicks up his fingers, warming the lube in his hands. Then he lays Jason on his stomach and slides a finger into him. "Fuuuuck," Jason says, and Bruce stills. "Hurts?" he asks.

"No," Jason says quickly. If Bruce stops, at this point - well, he just won't fucking _leave_. "Keep going."

Bruce kisses down his back as he eases his finger all the way in. Jason's panting for just that, for how _good_ Bruce feels, when Bruce crooks his finger just - there. "Oh my god," Jason groans. "Bruce, gimme - need another, please."

He obliges, sucking on a spot on Jason's shoulder blade as he does. He works Jason slowly, hitting that spot each time until Jason feels so good it's like he just took a handful of vicodin. By the time Bruce gives him a third finger Jason's grinding against the bed, so turned on and desperate to get _fucked_.

"Bruce," Jason says. "Bruce, I'm ready, just - _please_."

He feels Bruce grin against the back of his neck, easing his fingers out slowly. "Still up for riding me?"

" _Yes_ ," Jason says. He pushes himself up, shaking a little, sweat dripping down his neck. Bruce rolls a condom on and then sits back against the headboard. Jason crawls up Bruce's body and kisses him again before he gets his hand around Bruce's cock and lowers himself onto it.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," Jason says at the same time that Bruce says _Jay_. Even with all the prep, Bruce is still _huge_ and Jason just stays there for a minute, completely still, his body shaking from how good Bruce feels inside of him.

"Are you all right?" Bruce asks, and Jason laughs a little hysterically, grips Bruce's shoulders with both hands and lifts himself almost all the way up before lowering back down. They both groan and Bruce pushes Jason down by the back of the neck to kiss him, fuck his tongue into Jason's mouth, suck on Jason's bottom lip.

"God," Jason says when Bruce pulls back, "you feel incredible."

Bruce doesn't say anything. Doesn't _have_ to, because Bruce gets his hands on Jason's hips and guides him as Jason starts to move, a little faster now, a little harder. They're both panting like they've run a marathon, and Bruce takes one hand off of Jason to wrap it around Jason's dick.

"Oh my _god_ ," Jason says. He buries his face in Bruce's neck, breathing in sweat and aftershave as he keeps moving, keeps grinding down onto Bruce. "Oh my god, Bruce, _jesus_ -"

He comes suddenly, blindingly, Bruce's hand stripping his cock as he keeps bouncing Jason on his lap. When he opens his eyes again Bruce is staring at him with this kind of terrifying wonder. He tips forward and kisses Bruce again, mumbles against his lips, "Next time? I want you to come inside me."

" _Jay_." Bruce grips him like a _vice_ , tosses him back against the mattress so he can get even deeper, fucks into Jason until he comes, biting Jason's shoulder as he does.

Bruce pulls out of him carefully, tosses the condom in the wastebasket by the bed and then lays back down next to him. "I'm sorry," Bruce says after a minute, and Jason has no idea what the hell Bruce is talking about until Bruce touches the teethmarks he just left on Jason's shoulder. "I didn't mean to, well -"

Jason puts his hand over Bruce's, brings it up to his mouth and kisses his knuckles, sucks his fingers inside again. "Trust me," he says. "I really don't mind."

"In that case," Bruce says. "Shall we go heat up dinner?"

 

*

 

Bruce spends the whole time raving about the food, but after the number of calories they just burned, Jason figures just about anything would taste good. He left his phone downstairs earlier, and when he glances at it he has a couple of missed texts, but he ignores all of them in favor of helping Bruce with the dishes.

When they're done, he pushes Bruce back against the sink and blows him, and Bruce leans him against the counter and eats him out for what seems like _hours_.

He doesn't want to go home. Bruce offers to let him stay the night, even offers him the _guest suite_ if that would be more comfortable - if Jason would rather not get his brains fucked out three more times, maybe - but he has to work early tomorrow, and Jason doesn't want anyone to have to drive him all the way there.

Bruce takes him home, and Jason says hi to Steph, takes a shower, and finally reads through his text messages when he gets done.

They're all from Dick, wondering where he is, except one from Tim: _Hope you're having a good time. And if you're not, steal something we can sell._

Jason ignores the ones from Dick, assures Tim he had a good time, and goes to see if Steph wants to watch a movie or something.

"It's not fair," Steph says later, when they're sitting on the couch scrolling through Netflix. "Where's _my_ rich princess to come sweep me away?"

"I'm not being swept _away_ ," Jason says. "Jesus, Steph. He just happens to have money."

"Hm," Steph says. "Can I have some?"

"Dunno," Jason teases. "Can you handle a really big cock and a devil child for a kid?"

" _Ew_ ," Steph says. "Nevermind. Men are disgusting. You can keep him."

Jason grins and rests his head on Stephs arm. Later on when he checks his phone, the only message is from Bruce: _Alfred tried the food you made and said it was delicious. How's that for parental approval?_

 _Pretty decent_ , Jason texts back. _Still coming by for a chilidog tomorrow?_

_Absolutely._


End file.
